


too many pikachus

by pastelish



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, salty jisung, soft kids are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelish/pseuds/pastelish
Summary: Chenle keeps catching pokemon, but Jisung does not. He couldn't deny that it's irritated him more than a couple times.





	too many pikachus

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! it is me ur neighboring chensung writer who suddenly stopped writing a while back hahahaha ^^" well, i'm back to post a very short drabble i wrote around 3 months ago. i posted it on tumblr and i apologize to those who have already read this and thought it was new content... (sorry guyysss)
> 
> this drabble was for a chensung prompt i got on tumblr and it was: "i don't care."
> 
> i edited this a bit to fix some mistakes i missed yep
> 
> also! i lowkey/highkey had lululele's "Roses are red, violets are blue, Mark is cute" fic in mind when i was writing this back then ;)) go read their fics it is the bomb*** (lol yall get it ok no sorry ill stop))

"Jisung! Look, look, I caught another one!" Chenle's exclamation is loud in his ear as the older screamed and jumped around. "Aww, pikachu is so cute. Just look at all of them!" he revealed his phone to the younger boy, but he shows no excitement.

"I know, Chenle." Jisung remarks. "That's the third one you've caught today." He stared numbly at his own screen, watching as the cloud of dust signalling that the pikachu had run away from him—yet again—dissipated from the platform.

So much for the chance to catch one on Chenle's head. It had been a perfect throw too.

"I know!" The cute bubbly exterior the older emanates—that Jisung usually found adorable—suddenly grates on his nerves. It had been a long day of wandering all over town to catch new pokemon, and only for all of them to run away from him, but not from Chenle. He didn't understand how all the good pokemon always drew themselves to him. It wasn't fair.

"What should I name it?" He calmed down for a second after running an entire mile around the living room.

"Chenle, I don't care." Jisung groaned. "Name it yellow tail or something; that's like your hundredth pikachu anyway."

"Oh."

Jisung looked over his shoulder. He probably shouldn't have though, because as soon as he sees the other boy, he knew he had made a big mistake. Chenle emulated a kicked puppy, phone and shoulders drooping with his expression. While the younger teen had never actually kicked a puppy in real life, he was certain the hallowed sensation in the depths of his heart was exactly how it would feel.

Jisung's stomach wrenched. Okay, yeah, that was rude.

"I'll keep it blank then." Chenle's face was devoid of emotion, but he knew how much he hurt him by the comment.

Jisung frowns at his own temper and lightly taps at his shoulder. "Chenle, I'm sorry." he apologized. "I—I didn't mean to say that and that was just really rude."

The older boy gazes at him in a certain way Jisung doesn't know how to describe.

"It's fine, sorry I've been talking about pikachu too much these days." he laughs, but Jisung only frowns more.

"No, don't be." he claims. "I'm tired from today and I took it out on you which I shouldn't have, so I'm sorry." It's hard to look at the older boy in the eye. Doing that made his heart feel like it was being crushed over and over again.

But Chenle smiles a little, and Jisung looks up just in time to witness a bit of the sun come out from behind the clouds. He feels the crushing of his heart lessen.

"Here, I have a name for the pikachu."

Jisung slips the phone out of Chenle's grasp, smiles at the silicone ears of his pikachu phone case, and types down something on the screen. Chenle tilted his head at an angle to see what he was naming it, but Jisung turns the phone away. Chenle pouts.

"Hold on," He pressed the enter button and offered the phone back to the older boy. "Here you go."

Chenle stared at the new name for a second, and his face splits into a grin.

Jisung smiled at his accomplishment. The clouds had cleared up in the span of a split second.

On the screen, the new name for the pikachu read:

_Jisung is stupid (i'm sorry)._

Chenle aims the grin at the other boy before ducking and typing something down. He turned his phone around to showcase his rows of pikachus.

Jisung sees that two of the pikachus before the one most recently caught was renamed. He scans the new names and blushes.

_Jisung is cute._

_It's okay_.


End file.
